La novia de daniel
by mimichanMC
Summary: Despues de quedarse ese dia bajo la lluvia pensando en ella daniel se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente por esa niña de cabello cobrizo, pero no tiene el valor para reconocer que lo dijo, que pasara todo quedara igual....


Este no es el primer fan-fic que hago pero es uno de los que mas me gustan si veo que a la gente le agrada como lo hice enviare los demás con todo gusto solo escribanme a estare encantada de recibir todo lo que me manden por ahora leanlo ojala y les guste puse todo mi corazon en el. con cariño :mimi 

"dejame crear mucho amor para ti asi no olvidaremos todo esto...sin importar que pase en el futuro"

La Novia De Daniel

Mimi vio a Daniel tirado en el poso sobre su falda, no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir Daniel "me gustas Mimi, ya no puedo negarlo, me gustas mucho, tengo que reconocer que estoy contento de que estés aquí... mis brazos te necesitan" ¿por qué? No entendía nada, él estaba inconsciente tirado sobre su falda ardiendo en fiebre tenia quwe hacer algo, pero no sabia que hacer, un impulso desesperado la hizo decir "1... 2... 3... " y sacó dos globos grandes de su mochila y llevar a Daniel al hospital mas cercano, una vez llegó cerca de uno grito por ayuda y en minutos unos paramédicos los auxiliaron. Pasaron como 7 horas y Daniel finalmente despertó, al abrir los ojos solo recordaba el dulce rostro de Mimi delante de él y no sabia donde estaba cuando, lo noto vio que estaba en un curto de hospital y muchos de sus amigos estaban hay y también su papá

"¿Estas bien Daniel"- le dijo uno de sus compañeros

"¿Que hago aquí?"

"Te recibieron ardiendo en fiebre no reaccionaste en toda la mañana ¿qué fue lo que te paso?"

"Me quede toda la noche en la lluvia pensando"

"Estas loco hijo" – le dijo su pap�- "como se te ocurre semejante tontería en que estabas pensando"

"¿Dónde esta Mimi?" – dijo al recordándola por la pregunta

"Aquí... "– dijo saliendo detrás de todos sus compañeros muy sorprendidos por que él la llamara – "dime Daniel"

"Mimi..."- tenia que decirle muchas cosa pero había mucho publico- "chicos, papá podrían salir un momento por favor"

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pero salieron sin objeción incluso Rina que había estado pegada a la cama desde que se entero de que estaba enfermo y entonces se quedaron solos y no sabían como empezar a hablar

"Mimi yo..." – estaba muy sonrojado quería por dentro decirle que era cierto que todo lo que le dijo era verdad, que la quería mucho,  
que realmente le gustaba pero algo muy diferente salió de su boca - "perdóname"

"Porque?"

"ecuerdo, lo que te dije y es que... yo tenia fiebre y no sabia lo que decía"

"laro eso imagine" bajo la mirada desconsoladamente, estaba muy triste, demasiado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y luego la levanto esforzando una sonrisa – "e sientes ya mejor"

"Mucho mejor, gracias "- asimilando un poco lo que había pasado y para cambiar el tema - "tu me trajiste al hospital verdad, tu rostro es lo ultimo que recuerdo"

"Si" - dijo sonrojada por lo ultimo que dijo

"Como estamos lejos del parque no me lo vas a creer pero antes de perder el sentido juraría que escuche a siniestra y sentí que flotaba"

"Bueno pues unas personas me ayudaron y aquí cerca unos paramédicos nos auxiliaron"

"Gracias y en serio perdóname, no sabia lo que decía"

"Si claro" - se agacho frente a él y le dio un beso en la frente – "es agua bajo el puente... me voy mejórate pronto podrías perder alguna misión de Saint Tail por estar aquí"

Así Mimi se fue, pero va muy cabizbaja, no quería reconocerlo pero en verdad le hubiera gustado que ella hubiese sido la chica a al que Daniel no sacaba de sus pensamientos,para calmarse un poco fue a donde Sara a ver sino tenia misión

"Hola Sara"

"Hola Mimi, como sigue Daniel?"

"Él "– en su rostro se atravesó una sombra que trato de ocultar un poco- "él esta mejor, pero el medico quiere tenerlo en observación hasta mañana"

"Mimi quizá no sea el mejor momento pero tengo una misión para ti"

"De que se trata Sara"

"Bueno hoy en la mañana vino una muchacha a verme y me contó su historia"

_"Sabe mi madre es una gran arqueóloga, se llama Margareth, hace poco hizo un largo viaje alas ruinas de Egipto y encontró entre ellas una valiosa joya llamado el rubí de 7 estrellas, ella estaba muy orgullosa de su descubrimiento cuando regreso a Seika y le mostró su descubrimiento a su maestro de toda la vida,pero él a publicado que él es el descubridor y le robo la joya a mamá... ella se deprimió mucho, y por ello ahora esta en el hospital,todo lo que ella quiere es comprobar que su esfuerzo de tanto tiempo tuvo frutos y que es la verdadera descubridora"_

"La chica me dijo que el rubí esta en la mansión Villareal que es donde vive su maestro ahora"

"Pues bien yo recuperare esa joya y la devolveré a su verdadera descubridora"

"Mimi y... Daniel"

"Le enviare una nota aunque no pueda ir es una promesa que debo cumplir"

"Esta bien creo que es lo mejor... Mimi algo mas"

"Si dime"

"Margareth esta en le mismo hospital que Daniel"

"Mejor aun así al menos se sentirá mas cerca de la acción"

Así Mimi envió unas flores al hospital para Daniel, cuando llegaron él aun estaba dormido y el ruido lo despertó y vio el ramo a su lado

"¿Quién las envió?"

"Una chica las vino a dejarlas no sé su nombre pero era pelirroja me imagino que debe decirlo la tarjeta"

Daniel tomo la tarjeta pensó que quizá serian de Mimi pero de pronto vio el rotulo de Saint Tail en el, la leyó y decía lo siguiente

... esta noche ire a la mancion Villareal a robarme el ruby de 7 estrellas st. tail...

pd. descanza no sera lo mismo sin ti... estare mas cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas

Él se habría levantado en ese mismo momento, pero estaba sedado y apenas podía mantenerse conciente y se durmió otra vez sin remedio,los sedantes desaparecerían quizá hasta la noche.

En la noche Mimi fue a donde Sara a que le diera los datos exactos de donde estaba el rubí ella como siempre solo le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado y se fue a el lugar. En cuestión de minutos llego hasta la mansión , sin mas problema entró a la casa llegó hasta la caja fuerte y la abrió sacando el rubí de ella y escapando por una ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera, al estar fuera de la casa se detuvo en una barda de la misma mansión y miro hacia adentro, solo observo la más infinita calma.

"Como me haces falta en estas ocasiones" - dijo exhalando un suspiro – "ojala y no estuvieras enfermo mi querido detective"

Se fue de hay y dentro de poco llego al hospital y entro con sigilo los pasillos estaban virtualmente vacíos y camino con cuidado hasta la habitación de Margareth entro y ella estaba dormida así que solo dejo el rubí a su lado e hizo una nota que decía

...el ruby es suyo cumpla su deceo

st. tail .  
-

Así contenta de haber cumplido su misión satisfactoriamente salió de hay, era ya un poco tarde eran cerca de las 11:00 pm así que por impulso decidió entrar a la habitación de Daniel y ver como estaba, le preocupaba mucho su salud se había convertido en un amigo leal y por dentro solo le podía desear el bien y quería cerciorarse de que él durmiera bien. Así fácilmente tomo la decisión busco su habitación. Encontró la habitación y se asomo sigilosamente al ver que no había nadie mas en la habitación entro y lo vio dormido, Daniel era tan encantador cuando estaba dormido y ella se le quedó observando detenidamente alpie de la cama pensando melancólicamente

"Y pensar que no fue cierto, como me habría gustado" - dijo para sí en voz muy baja – "como me habría gustado ser yo la niña que no sacabas de tus pensamientos"

"Mimi "– dijo Daniel en sueños-" Mimi"

Ella lo escuchó y pensó que la había visto y se asusto así que subió en un armario que estaba enfrente de la cama y lo miro pero vio que estaba aun dormido y le extraño mucho que hubiera dicho su nombre

"Mimi "– dijo de nuevo y ella lo escuchó con atención – "Mimi... TE QUIERO"

Siniestra lo escucho y no podía creer lo que había dicho, era ella realmente era ella la niña que él quería ¿ pero como¿Porque ella¿Porque St. Tail? Para intentar escuchar correctamente se hizo para adelante pero al subir demasiado rápido al armario no se apoyo bien y perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso llevándose consigo unos enseres que estaba sobre él y el escándalo despertó a Daniel ella al verse en tal situación de peligro se levantó rápido y se acerco a una ventana él al darse cuanta de quien era intento levantarse de la cama pero no pudo

"Siniestra espera por favor"- la miraba suplicante – "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Lo olvidas tuve una misión esta noche y mis pasos me guiaron a este lugar" - dijo con encanto – "además quería saber como sigue mi detective" - Daniel se sonrojo ante el comentario- "además te lo dije estaré mas cerca de ti de lo que piensas"

"Que lastima que en esta ocasión no haya persecución no lo crees"- dijo él con alegría a pesar de estar enfermo- "siempre es lo mas divertido no"

"Si" - dijo ella retraídamente pues lo que había escuchado mientras él dormía aun la tenia inquieta y sin poder aguantar la curiosidad le pregunto- "Daniel quien es Mimi- él la vio fijamente al ver salir ese nombre de sus labios- la llamabas en sueños"

"Es..." – dijo pensando quizá que seria una persona por la cual ella no podría enterarse de esa verdad - "es... esa chica a al cual no saco de mis pensamientos"

"Lo imagine" - dijo con una gran sonrisa – "bueno pues entonces sigue soñando con ella"

"Espera..."

Salto por la ventana y se fue dejando a Daniel con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser que incluso en sus sueños esa chica se hubiera metido, No podía ser, y ella se había dado cuenta¿qué pasaba¿Solo le atraía o era algo mas, Tenia que tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Mimi iba en unos globos observando el hospital a lo lejos

"¿Por qué" - dijo con una lagrima recorriéndole el rostro - "¿por qué yo¿Por qué, Si no fuera por siniestra... Daniel.. yo... yo también podría decirte cuanto te quiero"

Al día siguiente Mimi fue a donde Sara a contarle todo acerca de la misión

"Todo salió muy bien Sara, Margareth recupero su rubí y estoy segura de que su maestro no podrá quitarse esta vez"

"Eso es muy bueno Mimi seguramente de la alegría Margareth se recuperara muy pronto"

"Sara... "– en la entrada de la capilla se oyó una voz sumamente familiar para ambas chicas y Mimi se puso muy nerviosa

"Es Daniel" - tomo a Sara de un brazo con un poco de miedo - "Sara no quiero verlo ahora Sara, por favor no quiero verlo"

"¿Que es lo que pasa?"

"Te prometo que te lo diré pero por favor"

"Esta bien" - dijo ella tratando de calmarla - "entra el confesionario hay no podrá verte"

"Gracias querida amiga "– se metió al interior mismo de la capilla privada en la sacristía y entro dentro del confesionario cuando Daniel llegaba al lado de su amiga

"Hola Daniel ¿cómo estas?"

"Muy bien sara" – dijo él con total animo- "solo fue un resfriado por la lluvia no te preocupes"

" y dime ¿a qué vienes por aquí?"

"Bueno en realidad quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial"

"Dime que deseas si esta en mis manos te ayudare con todo agrado"

"Bueno es algo muy simple y creo que tú eres la única que puede hacer esto por mí"

"Claro Daniel"

"Bueno quiero contarle a alguien esto que siento desde hace tiempo y a ti te tengo mucha confianza"

"Cuéntamelo quizá te puedo ayudar"

"Sara.. Creo que yo... me he enamorado " – Sara lo miro y a él le sorprendió que se mantuviera tranquila Mimi que lo escuchaba guardo incluso el aliento y escucho con atención - "hay una chica que en un principio me obsesionaba porque se parece a St. Tail tiene algo que me la recuerda cada vez que la veo pero..." - no esta seguro de continuar pero si ya había empezado ya no había marcha atrás- "pero esa noche en que me quede bajo la lluvia pensando en ella me di cuanta que es ella misma la que me obsesiona: es buena, es noble,ha demostrado que es mi amiga, se preocupa por mis problemas, desde hace algún tiempo yo pienso demasiado en ella, en verdad no logro sacarla de mis pensamientos, me preocupo demasiado por ella, ella además es tan dulce, tan tierna, tan bella, ella es..."

"Es Mimi "– dijo Sara cortándolo en seco, él levanto el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido ¿cómo lo sabría ella? tan obvio era (claro que si)- "o me equivoco"

"No Sara, no te equivocas es ella" - dijo tímidamente. Mimi lo miro sorprendida entonces era realmente cierto, era ella realmente era ella la chica de la que Daniel se había enamorado - "estoy enamorado de Mimi"

"Y si ella no fuera lo que tu crees" - dijo Sara que sabia el temor de Mimi y conocía al mismo tiempo los sentimientos de Daniel y encontró una solución rápida- "si ella no fuera lo que realmente tu crees, si ella no fuera realmente quien tu crees"

"No me importa Sara, no me importa quien, como o que sea, estoy enamorado de ella"

"Daniel... " - dijo una voz a lo lejos que él reconoció enseguida pero no podía creer que la dueña de esa voz realmente estuviera hay

"¿Mimi...?"

Mimi salió del confesionario tímidamente y lo vio parado delante de su amiga con la mayor cara de asombro que le había visto en toda su vida, lo que acaba de decir había disipado por un momento su alma el tiempo suficiente para reconocer que quería a ese chico como a pocas personas y que debía estar con él "no me importa que, quien o que sea estoy enamorado de ella" y ella de él eso era definitivo

"Daniel yo..." – dijo entrecortadamente- "Daniel yo..."

"Mimi escúchame por favor" - dijo tomando la de un brazo con dulzura- "sé lo que te dije antes y que no tiene sentido con lo que dije hoy pero es verdad... estoy enamorado de ti... perdóname por mentirte pero me costo mucho trabajo descubrir que te quería y no me importa lo que puedas pensar ahora, se que yo no te caigo bien y que quizá incluso me detestas pero eso no me importa"

"Daniel eso no es cierto" - dijo un tanto alarmada por el pensamiento de el - "yo no te detesto tu has sido un gran amigo es sierto que te molesto y que te trato mal pero eso significa que no te aprecie en realidad eres al unica persona que trato asi a nadie mas le tengo tanta confianza ...Daniel yo... yo...- dijo ella con timidez- yo... yo también te quiero"

"¿Que?"

"Que yo también te quiero"

"Mimi" - dijo él con mucha alegría y la abrazo contento- "no puedo creerlo!"

"Pero yo... no soy para ti entre tú y yo hay..."

"No me importa Mimi te quiero y quiero que... quiero que... seas mi novia ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"Yo..." - Mimi volteo a ver a Sara y ella con la mirada le repitió lo que él acaba de decir "no me importa que, quien o que sea estoy enamorado de ella" esa la respuesta que ella buscaba – "si" - dijo de pronto – "si quiero"

Él la abrazó aun más fuerte y ella le devolvió el abrazo, Sara vio todo esto con mucha ternura, estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando,  
aquello por lo que ella tanto había rezado, por fin esas dos personas tan valiosas y tan queridas para ella estarían juntas como debieron estarlo desde un principio. Daniel en aquel abrazo que compartía mas que su calor con ella que le compartía su alma,le dijo con ternura al oído

"Te quiero" – le dijo con infinita ternura -"te quiero mucho"

"Y yo a ti Daniel... te quiero"

Fin

bueno por ahora es todo ojala y pueda mandar "un viaje al mar" que es la continuacion de este y por fabor si tienes un poco de tiempo lee los los anteriores que son "EL ANIVERSARIO" "LA ROSA DE MIMI" Y "EL SECRETO DE MIMI" todo depende de ustedes


End file.
